


Fighting For Survival

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Gambit (Comic), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Charles, Alpha Erik, Alpha Logan, Alpha Rogue - Freeform, Alpha Steve, Alpha Tony, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auctions, Beta Bucky, Beta Jean, Beta Natasha, Beta Ororo, Beta Scott, Cages, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Collars, Confinement, Dark, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Peter, Hurt Remy, Isolation, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Clint, Omega Peter, Omega Remy, Possessive Behavior, Protective Remy, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scared Peter, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slave auction, Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Virgin Peter Parker, black market, possessive wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Remy LeBeau just needed a few days away from his friends, and a place that sold suppressants. He never thought that it would lead to him being captured and sold at a slave auction. Gambit also didn't expect to end up as a prisoner to Wade Wilson. A year later, his spirit is still not broken, but he gave up on his friends finding him. He was thankful that his body rejected any pups, but he should have known Wade would find a way. Remy is curious when Wade returns one evening with a strange bundle. When he learns what the bundle is and what Wade plans to use the bundle for, he promises that he will protect and get both he and Peter Parker out of the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a dark story and Peter is twenty-one in it. When you're sick in bed with pneumonia, there's nothing better than writing new stories. If you don't like the tags, then don't read. Updates will be spread out.

Gambit pulled at the restraints, trying to use his powers to make the locks explode, but he just couldn’t. He had given up hope that his friends were looking for him, and that he would have to save himself. Gambit just didn’t understand why his friends weren’t looking anymore, and he never understood why Professor Xavier couldn’t find him with his powers, though he could guess that they didn’t want him anymore. He could feel his mutation, but it felt like an itch he couldn’t scratch. The drug that his Alpha had been giving him made sure that he was not a threat. Gambit could still remember the day he had been captured by the enemy, and still remember them selling him on the black market. He could still remember trying to use his powers to escape, and the prick of the needle piercing his flesh. It was in that instant he felt his powers restrained, and when that happened, did his captors put him up for sale on the Black Omega Market. Gambit could recall the moment he was sold to his new captor, the one that force him into a bond and become his Alpha. _It’s not like I had any choice in the matter._ Gambit thought as he pulled at the restraints once again. Since that day over a year ago, he had been forced into heats, had miscarried four times, been tortured, and raped more times than he could count. He appreciated the times when the Alpha wasn’t around, but he wished that the Alpha would not leave him chained to the floor naked. The cold metal dug into his wrists and ankles, and the heavy metal collar he was forced to wear didn’t help either. It was cold and pressed against the bond bite, another reminder that his freedom was taken away from him. Gambit’s eyes drifted to the clock and he realized that the Alpha has been gone longer than normal. Not that he minded though, for he kept him safe for a while longer. Gambit shook as he thought about what the Alpha would do to him when he got back, for it was the Alpha’s favorite routine. His eyes traveled to his side and saw the fresh bruise that was there from how rough the Alpha had been with him yesterday. “Bastard.” His eyes traveled back and noticed that if the Alpha wasn’t back in a few hours, he would be able to use his powers and finally escape. The sudden sound of the door opening dashed all his hopes of escaping that day. Gambit watched as the familiar red and black suit approached him, and he felt hatred fill him. “Don’t touch me.” His skin crawled as he watched the Alpha approach him, and he let out a low warning growl. Even though he had been a prisoner for over a year, he had not broken under anything the Alpha had done to him.

            “Well that’s no way to greet your Alpha.” Wade laughed. He dropped something in front of Gambit, loving the look of curiosity on the Omega’s face. “Something it seems we still need to work on. But I can tell that you are probably curious about what I brought home.”

            Gambit smelled the air, and he was confused. He just stared at the bundle that Wade dropped in front of him and he watched as it moved slightly. As he listened, he could’ve sworn that he heard whimpering coming from the bundle. “What did you do?” His skin crawled as he listened to the Alpha laugh.

            “You seem to not be able to produce any pups for me, so I needed to branch out.” Wade happily spoke. He kneeled next to the bundle and began to untie it, loving the mixture of fear and curiosity he was smelling. “Don’t worry my Raging Cajun, you’ll still be my number one, just need something that can breed.” Wade removed the sack, to reveal a scared Omega, bawling and pleading through the gag in his mouth.

            “You sick bastard!” Gambit yelled. He lashed forward, trying to attack the Alpha, but the chains around his body kept him from reaching the Alpha. “Let him go! You have me! Let him go!” As Gambit studied the bound Omega, saw the chains that bound the arms and legs together, and the gag that was in the young Omega’s mouth. He could tell that the young Omega had been crying for some time. As Gambit continued to study the Omega, something seemed familiar and then it clicked. “You are crazy. You say you don’t want to get caught and you end up taking the Omega to be of Tony Stark. He ain’t gonna stop until he gets him back.”

            Wade simply laughed as he gently stroked the scared Omega’s face, loving the feel of tears running down the Omega’s face. “Let me introduce you two. Peter meet my Omega Remy, Remy meet Peter. You see Peter, Remy here just can’t seem to carry a pup to term, so that’s where you come in. You’ll produce pups for me, and be my secondary bond mate.” He continued to stroke the Peter’s face and moved his hand down the Omega’s partially clothed body. “I’ve taken all the precautions to ensure that his future Alpha doesn’t find him.”

            “Mmmph!” Peter cried from behind the gag. He pulled at chains that kept his arms and legs bound together. Nothing made sense and all he wanted to was escape and get back to Tony. His brown eyes studied the bright red eyes of the other Omega who was bound and naked in front of him. “Mmmph!” He continued to cry and scream behind the gag, hoping that he was just dreaming. The fact that a strange Alpha was running his hand over his body, and he couldn’t stop his body from shaking.

            “Isn’t he just precious.” Wade foundly spoke. “Tony has really kept this gem of an Omega a secret. But he should have bonded to this one sooner. Now he’s going to be mine, and all he’ll do is carry the pups that you seem to not want to carry there Remy.”

            Gambit pulled at his restraints and tried to attack the Alpha once again. He hated that Wade Wilson was a cruel Alpha to him, and he would be damned if he let another suffer. “It’s your fault I lose them pups. Not mine.” His traveled to the clock and saw that if he could keep Wade distracted for another thirty minutes, he would be able to use his powers and get Peter and himself out of there. “You are beyond cruel and abusive and that’s what causes the miscarriages. Why put another through it?” Gambit felt his heart skip a beat and watched as Wade stood up from Peter and walked towards the cabinet. It sank even lower as he realized that that was the cabinet where Wade kept the drug to keep his powers at bay. “That shit ain’t gonna last forever. I will escape.” He was confused as Wade returned with two needles. Gambit couldn’t hold back a groan as he felt one needle pierce his neck, and he watched as Wade kneeled next to Peter once again. “He ain’t a mutant, don’t inject him with that.”

            Wade couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Oh, you think that this is the same stuff I inject in you? No, no, no. In fact, it is a heat inducing drug, and I want to bond to this one as soon as possible, so we need to do it right away.” He plunged the needle into Peter’s neck and injected the drug into the Omega’s system. “I wonder if it’s true that Tony has kept you a virgin so that he would be the only Alpha to ever take you.” He loved how the Omega continued to cry and squirm under his touch.

            “Leave the kid alone!” Gambit shouted. “He looks like he’s only fifteen. You don’t need another Omega.” He knew he needed to escape, but he wanted to protect the kid more than anything. “You take him, you asking for trouble. Stark ain’t gonna stop until he has his Omega back.” He just stared at the brown eyes, and could tell that Peter was scared out of his mind, and he swore if he could save the kid from the same fate he had endured for over a year, then would. “You getting tired of me there Wade? That why you got him. He’s a kid, just let him go.”

            “My dear Gambit, I can never tire of you.” Wade cooed out. He pulled Peter up, listening to the scared Omega cry out behind the gag. “But as I said earlier. You seem to refuse to carry pups to full term, so I need an Omega that can. Besides he’s twenty-one, and his body is just begging to be bred. I think he’s a perfect fit to our little family out here. Don’t you?”

            “How the hell you know Stark ain’t gonna track him?” Gambit snapped. He hoped that Wade over looked that fact and that Stark was already coming their way to get Peter. Gambit smiled for he would finally be free of the Alpha. “Not like that Alpha gonna let his Omega to be out without a way to find him.” He could see the fear building in Peter’s eye, and he hoped that he could convince Wade to release the scared Omega. “If you want to keep me, then fine. I’ve already accepted the fact that I can’t escape and I’m stuck with you being my Alpha. But let the kid go, he doesn’t need to go through the hell you put me through.” His skin just crawled as he listened to the Alpha laugh.

            “There’s no tracking devices on him, and the suit that Tony gave him to wear is burning in a dump somewhere.” Wade happily spoke. He slipped his finger under the gag in Peter’s mouth and pulled it out. Wade used his free hand to gently run his fingers over the Omega’s trembling lips. He leaned in and took in a deep whiff, smiling from what he smelled. “Well looks like that drug is taken affect so, let’s start this bonding fun.”

            Gambit watched as Wade dragged the struggling, scarred Omega towards the bed. “Leave him alone!” He pulled at the restraints that kept him chained to his spot on the floor. “Use me you bastard! Leave the kid alone!” Gambit tried to force the restraints off, but nothing he did worked. All he could do was watch as the scared kid was thrown on the bed, and Wade rip the pants off the Omega and listened to Peter cry out.

            “Stop! Please let me go!” Peter cried out. He struggled in the grip of the Alpha, scared and hoping that this was a nightmare. “Please! I’ve already been promised to Tony Stark! I’m his Omega! Please!”

            “Take Gambit instead!” Gambit yelled. He watched as Wade stripped out of his Deadpool suit and climb on top of the struggling Omega. “Leave the kid alone you bastard!” Gambit hated that he was powerless to save the kid from Wade. He tried to force his powers to come forward, but all he felt was a tickle. “Let him go!”

            Wade’s laughter filled the room and caused both Omega’s to shake. “He’s only my breeding Omega there Gambit. You’re my main one. But I need to bond to him so that he can start carrying my pups.” He sniffed the air and the scent glandes on the back of the Omega’s neck. Wade rubbed his hand along Peter’s ass, and stuck two fingers in Peter’s hole. “Oh my, this one produces more slick than you ever have Remy. You feel how wet you are there, pet. I am going to have so much being the first and only Alpha to claim you. Now behave and let’s see what other noises you can make.” Wade lined his cock up with the dripping wet hole.

            Gambit watched in horror as Wade lined up, and quickly thrust his hips forward. The sound was ear shattering as he listened to the Omega cry out. It broke his heart and he couldn’t do anything. “No! Stop! Leave him alone! Take Gambit instead! Stop you bastard!” He couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his face as he watched the vicious assault that was happening. Gambit just listened as Peter cried out, begging for help, and he could do nothing to stop the assault.

            “So glad that rich bastard decided to keep you nice and safe from other Alpha’s.” Wade laughed out. He continued to thrust in and out of the young Omega under him, loving how tight the hole was. Wade tightened his grip on the Omega’s hips, loving how one was crying under him, while the other was screaming for mercy. “This is simply amazing, pet. Tony should have chosen to bond to you sooner, but I am ever grateful that he didn’t. It meant you were saving yourself for me. And Remy hush.” He tightened his grip on the Omega’s hip and began to thrust harder.

            “No more! Please! Just let me go!” Peter tried to beg. His voice was broken and the tears flowed down his face. He couldn’t resist the Alpha, and the chains dug into his wrists and ankles. “I’m…I’m supposed…supposed…to be…be bonded to Tony.” Peter could barely speak as his body was shoved forward with each vicious thrust.

            Time seemed to blend together and Gambit just watched. Watched as an innocent boy was viciously raped, just like he was over a year ago, by the sadistic Alpha. After a while Gambit just watched as Peter lost the fight in him and just stopped fight. _Son of a bitch Alpha!_ Gambit screamed in his mind. _That should be me not the kid!_ He turned his head away from what was going on, but the sound of Peter screaming again made him snap his head back towards the horrible scene. It clicked what was going on, and he felt the pain.

            “Such a good boy, taking your very first knot.” Wade cooed out. “Because this was a drug induced heat, don’t think anything should start growing in you yet, but if it does then yeah.” He rolled his hips listening to Peter cry out beneath him. “And my dear Remy, your heat is due soon, so you’ll get your turn.” Wade sniffed the scent glandes, before scraping them with his teeth. "Time to complete the bond." Without warning, he bit down on the Omega's scent glandes, listening to Peter cry out in pain. 

            “You bastard! You didn't need to bond with him!" He looked away, the scene in front of him just tearing at his heart. "Go screw yourself you bastard.” Gambit whispered out. He hated that he couldn’t stop what happened, and hated even more that another one was a prisoner to Wade Wilson as well. Gambit made a vow to make sure that both he and Peter got away from Wade, and prevent Peter from going through the heartache of miscarriages at the hands of the Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this update!

Gambit could barely sleep, for the noise coming from the bed ran through his head like nails on a chalk board. Wade didn’t let up with Peter, for every time the knot deflated, Wade went right back to abusing the poor boy. It made Gambit’s skin crawl for it seemed that it was never ended, and when he just hoped Peter would lose his voice, the scream would become ear piercing. Gambit just hated he was powerless to stop the abuse, and he hated that Wade was forcing Peter into something that he shouldn’t be a part of. He tried not to look at the scene, but each new noise that came from the bed, caused his eyes to look, and the sight never got any better. Gambit’s heart just broke, for Peter looked like a mess and those eyes just showed that he was broken, scared, and just wanted it all to end. “I’m sorry.” It was all Gambit could whisper each time he looked towards the bed. His eyes simply traveled to the clock and just watched as the time ticked by, and he just counted down the time until Wade would finish and head out for the day.

            He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep, but somehow, he found a way to. Gambit’s eyes traveled to the clock and he smelled the air, feeling his mouth water at the smell of food. His anger was strong towards Wade, but he couldn’t deny that the Alpha was a good cook. Gambit listened as Wade made his way towards him, and he knew that it was to release him from the floor, and to give him the medicine. The prick was nothing new to him, and he felt the elixir running through his veins. “You’re a bastard.” Gambit whispered as he felt the last restraint being removed. “You didn’t need the kid.” He couldn’t stop himself from groaning out as Wade tightly gripped his face. “Beat me again. I don’t care.” His body was use to the abuse, and he just didn’t care if Wade decided to beat him again.

            “I told you Remy.” Wade hissed out. “He’s just to bare pups. Nothing more, and nothing less. You are still my number one Omega. Now while breakfast is cooking, I want you to go and clean up our new guest. After that, come get breakfast.”

            Gambit wanted to lash out at the Alpha, but the need to take care of Peter was stronger. All he wanted to do since seeing the scared boy was to take care of him and protect him from the cruelties of Wade. It just broke his heart that he couldn’t protect Peter and that the young Omega had suffered greatly at the hands of Wade. “Fine.” When Wade released his face, he slowly stood and walked to the bed and shivered at the sight. Even though he witnessed the cruelty from just across the room, seeing the damage up close was just gut wrenching. Gambit studied the sight in front of him, and just wished he could have talked Wade into using him. As he studied Peter’s body, he saw how bruised Peter’s body was, the blood from cuts inflicted by Wade, and how Peter was just whimpering and shaking. Gambit was thankful that Wade had the decency to remove the restraints, but was shocked that Peter wasn’t even trying to move. “I’m sorry.” Gambit quietly spoke. He carefully turned Peter over, cringing as the other Omega whimpered out in sheer pain. “This should have never happened to you.”

            “L…let m…me go.” Peter whispered. Gambit held back the tears he felt forming in his eyes, hating the state Peter was in. “Please.”

            He quickly turned his head away from Peter, hating that he couldn’t help get the Omega out of the situation. It just reminded Gambit that he was just as trapped and couldn’t get away either. “I’ll try to protect you as best I can.” He leaned down to help pick Peter up, flinching from the pain sound coming from Peter. “I’m sorry Peter.” Gambit continued to slowly lift Peter off the bed. He was trying his best not to aggravate the wounds that Wade delivered to him. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

            Peter couldn’t stop himself from whimpering with each movement that Gambit caused to his body. “S…stop.” His body was screaming in pain, and Gambit moving him was not helping the pain. “T…too much…much pain.” Peter let out another whimper as he felt his body leaving the bed.

            “It’s almost over.” Gambit gently spoke. He lifted Peter completely off the bed and started to make his way towards the bathroom. “Gonna clean you up.” Gambit tried to be careful with each step, listening to his footsteps echo over the sound of Peter’s whimpering. He knew that Peter’s body was bad, but just carrying the Omega, he could feel the wounds, the broken bones, and though he saw it all, he wondered what Wade did to Peter when he did sleep. Gambit opened the door to the bathroom, and gently set Peter down on the rug. “I wish I could get us out of here, but it look like we both prisoners now. Wade ain’t gonna let us go, but I will do my best to protect you.” He started to run the water to get the bath set.

            “How…how long?” Peter quietly spoke. Gambit couldn’t stop himself from flinching at the question. He just didn’t have the heart to tell the other Omega that he has been a prisoner for over a year. Gambit turned to face Peter, and saw the tears rolling down Peter’s face. His heart broke further for the Omega, seeing one as young as Peter in so much pain and misery. Gambit couldn’t recall if he was ever that destroyed by Wade in his year as a prisoner, or if he was stronger. As Gambit thought about it, he was older, a mutant, and had more training to survive harsh conditions. “H…how long?” This time Peter’s voice was barely above a whisper, and Gambit struggled to hear it.

            “A year.” Gambit solemnly spoke. He couldn’t look at Peter, and flinched as heard a sharp intake of breath. “He uses a serum on me that keeps my mutant abilities at bay. It’s why I haven’t been able to escape.” Gambit turned back towards the tub and saw that it was just about filled, and he turned the water off. He hoped that it didn’t hurt Peter too much, but he needed to clean Peter up. “This is gonna hurt Peter, but it needs to be done. I promise when we’re done, you gonna get some food after this.” Gambit moved Peter’s arm first, and gently started to lift Peter off the floor, ignoring the small stain of blood and other fluids as well. It didn’t help that Peter was whimpering and had tears falling down his face, and it took everything in Gambit to fight the natural instincts he felt to tend to Peter’s wounds first. He knew he had to get the other Omega cleaned up before anything else was done. As he gently placed Peter in the tub, he studied the Omega and saw that Wade did a lot more damage than he originally thought. It also made him wonder how long Wade had Peter captive before he was brought here. He listened as Peter whimpered out as the water ran over his skin, and his heart broke even further. “You’ll feel better after we clean you up a bit.” Gambit picked up a wash cloth and began to gently wash Peter’s body. “I know that you are weak Peter, but how long did Wade have you? You know, before he brought you here?” He gently ran the cloth over Peter’s face to wash away the tears that were falling down the other Omega’s face.

            “A, a week.” Peter whispered out. “I think.” Gambit couldn’t believe that Wade had been that cruel, and yet it would explain the way Peter looked. He knew that Wade was cruel, but even the marks on Peter were something that had to be done over time. It would also explain why Wade took so long to get back after going out. “L…let…m…me go.”

            Gambit quickly looked away from Peter, knowing that he couldn’t help the boy escape. “Wade has us both prisoners. The moment I can escape, I’m getting us both out of here.” He went back to washing Peter’s body, making sure to go gently over the wounds and just watching as the tears kept rolling down Peter’s face. He knew the kid didn’t belong trapped like he was, and yet he was powerless to save him. Gambit decided that it was better not to talk anymore as he silently went to work cleaning Peter’s body. He was thankful that he had plenty of practice cleaning his own body after Wade’s abuse. His body flinched as he gently turned Peter over on his side so he could clean the other Omega’s back. The bruises and the handprints were stuck out that he swore that Wade was being more abusive towards Peter. Gambit took great care as he gently ran the cloth over Peter’s abused and swollen hole. A sudden scream from the other Omega and Gambit quickly retracted his hand and the cloth away from Peter’s hole. “What’s wrong? What did Gambit do?”

            “Don’t touch me!” Peter screamed. It surprised him that Peter even had the strength left to shout. “Don’t hurt me anymore, please.” Gambit figured the scream was just a reaction, for he knew Peter had gone through a very dramatic experience. “I…I can’t do…another th…three days.”

            That struck Gambit as odd, but then he remembered that Peter was forced into heat, and that he had at least another three days left of Wade’s abuse. “If I could take it away, then I would.” After a few minutes passed, he went back to gently cleaning Peter up. It did surprise him though, that Peter was not leaking slick, something unusual for an Omega in heat. “If it’s not too personal, how come you ain’t leaking out slick?” He just watched as Peter flinched and he knew that he was getting too personal with the other Omega. Gambit listened as Peter simply swallowed and let out a shaky breath.

            “It, it was Tony’s idea.” Peter quietly whispered. Gambit watched as Peter clenched the side of the tube and could feel the muscles tighten as he continued to clean Peter. He wasn’t going to interrupt as the other Omega explained his tale. “He made me take a serum every day. It altered my biology so that when I did go into heat, the symptoms would only happen at night. And during the day, I would be able to function as though as wasn’t in heat. It’s something, something he’s working on to…to make an Omega’s life easier.” Gambit was impressed that Peter found the strength to talk, but he figured it was adrenaline pumping through the other Omega’s system. He knew that soon it would wear off, and Peter wouldn’t be able to talk anymore. “I’m promised to him. I don’t belong here. He’s looking for me, he needs to find me.”

            Gambit could hear it, hear the weakness returning, and he gently turned Peter back towards him. The fresh tears falling down Peter’s face and Gambit knew he couldn’t stop them. All he did was take the wash cloth and gently wiped the tears away. “I hope he does find you. That means he’ll find me and we both can finally be free of Wade.” Gambit couldn’t stop the shock from flooding his face as he saw how dirty the water was and he quickly, while being gentle, and placed the other Omega near the wall. He didn’t say anything as he turned back towards the tube and began to drain the water out of it.

            “W…will I be…be kept naked too?” Peter weakly spoke. Gambit was surprised, and then he remembered that he wasn’t clothed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had worn clothes.

            “I don’t know.” Gambit quietly spoke. He knew that Wade was probably going to keep Peter naked as well, for it was a form of control. His mind went back to cleaning out the tub, and then he knew that after they ate, if he wasn’t chained up again, he would have to clean the first spot he placed Peter. When he was sure the tub was cleaned out, he turned his attention back to Peter. Gambit quickly grabbed a towel out of the unlocked cabinet, and set about drying Peter off. When he was satisfied that Peter was dry enough, he gently picked the other Omega up, and shivered as he listened to Peter try to hold back a whimper. “I’m sorry.” Gambit didn’t know how many more times he could say it, but he knew it would never make anything better.

            As Gambit went to open the door, he jumped back slightly and tightened his grip on Peter. His eyes fell on Wade who just forced the door open, and Gambit would be damned if he abused Peter right now. “Get out of here Wade.” Gambit hissed. He knew he couldn’t take the Alpha, not while he was trying to protect the other Omega in his arms. “We were just finishing up.”

            “You were taking an awful long time to clean him Remy.” Wade mused out. Gambit watched as Wade stepped towards them, and he knew he couldn’t do anything if the Alpha wanted to hurt him or Peter. “Just came to make sure that everything was alright. It looks like it is. Now get out there and eat some food, especially Peter. He needs his strength to bare my pups.” Gambit watched as Wade turned heel and started to walk away, but he watched as the Alpha turned back around, holding two collars in his hand. Gambit knew exactly what those collars were, and he held Peter tighter. “Since I must go out for a little while to get a few more items, I am leaving you in charge to take care of Peter and to clean around the place. These collars are just to make sure you don’t try to escape.”

            “You can put that thing on me, but don’t put it on him.” Gambit hissed out. He knew that even if they didn’t try to escaped, Wade somehow controlled when the collars delivered a shock. “He ain’t gonna try anything. He’s too weak.”

            “You are both my Omegas.” Wade quickly snapped. Gambit couldn’t stop himself from backing off, cursing how his Omega side would cave so easily. “For all I know he could be playing the injured dog card. Don’t worry Remy, it’s only for a few hours. I’ll be back before you know it, and be able to give you the serum on time.”  Gambit just watched as the Alpha approached and he didn’t fight as he watched the Alpha lock the collar around Peter’s throat. The yelp that came from Peter caused Gambit’s blood to boil, and he held the younger Omega closer to him. He didn’t move as the Alpha secured the second collar around his throat, but he held Peter closer to him to make sure that Wade didn’t try to take him. “I hope that you are this caring when he gives birth to my pups Remy. Now get out there and eat.”

            Gambit didn’t need to be told twice as he stared straight ahead, acting like Wade was not near them and walked out of the restroom. He was careful with each step he took, and made sure that he didn’t move Peter unnecessarily. Gambit didn’t turn around as he heard steps behind him, nor the sadistic whistle that came from Wade. He knew that Wade wanted to get a reaction out of him, but he refused to give into the Alpha any kind of reaction. It was all part of the sick psychological game Wade liked to play, and Gambit refused to give in. He walked until he reached the coach and started to gently set Peter down, only stopping when he heard Wade stomp his foot. “What?”

            “He eats on the floor, same way you do.” Wade sternly spoke. “After you eat place him back on the bed and get to cleaning the place up.” He crossed his arms, and Gambit knew that Wade wasn’t going to budge on the issue. Taking a deep breath, he held Peter close to his body as he walked to his mat. Once there, he gently laid Peter on his right side, listening as the other Omega whimpered out in pain and fear. When he was sure Peter was going to be alright, he kneeled next to Peter and kept his head down. A clinking sound and Gambit saw two plates in front of him.

            “Egg whites?” Gambit questioned. He wasn’t complaining, for it was better than some of the stuff that Wade normally made him eat. His eyes drifted to Peter and he watched as the younger Omega turned his head slowly away. Gambit couldn’t let Peter starve himself to death. He turned his head to Wade and he made sure was busy cleaning up and locking certain things away. When he was satisfied that Wade wouldn’t hear anything, he turned to face Peter. “Come on Peter. You gotta eat. Keep your strength up for when Tony comes to rescue you.” He watched as Peter slowly forced himself to look at the plate, and watched as fresh tears run down the younger Omega’s face. Gambit could only guess that Peter figured out how Wade wanted them to eat the eggs. “Eat as quick as you can. I promise it ain’t that bad, and just remember you’re doing it to keep your strength up for when Tony finds you.” Gambit let out a sigh of relief as he watched Peter fight through the pain and slowly began to eat the eggs. When he was sure that Peter was going to eat all the eggs, he began to eat his food as well. After a few minutes, feet appeared in front of him, and he quickly turned his head towards Peter as the younger Omega whimpered and tried to force himself into a ball.

            “I’m heading out now Remy.” Wade informed him. “When you’re finished, place the plates in the sink, and only the sink. Then carry Peter over to the bed and secure him to it, only releasing him to take care of his needs. Then I want you to clean this place up, and don’t try anything funny.” He turned heel, walked out the door, and made sure to slam it shut and lock it.

            “He’s gone now, finishing eating and I promise things will be alright while he’s away.” Gambit comfortingly spoke to Peter. He waited until Peter went back to eating before he continued to eat his own breakfast. Once they were both done, he slowly stood up, collected their plates, and placed both dishes in the sink. Then he went back to Peter and studied how the younger Omega was curling into a ball. “Come on Peter. Let’s get you back to the bed.” Gambit swallowed, hating that he was going to restrain Peter the bed. He flinched as heard the other Omega whimper out, and he knew it was because Peter knew what Wade wanted him to do. “I don’t like it any better than you, but it will keep him from shocking us. I promise I will not make it tight.” It was all he could offer, after all Peter was probably going to be raped again tonight when his body produced slick and let off a scent. When Peter didn’t say anything, Gambit gently picked him up and carried him over to the bed. His heart sank as he studied the bed and he saw how Wade wanted him to restrain Peter. “I’m sorry.” He knew Peter wasn’t listening anymore as he gently laid Peter on the bed.

            Gambit didn’t like how he had to restrain Peter to the bed, but he did it. It was such a humiliating position to have Peter in, but Gambit didn’t want to risk Peter being punished. He averted his eyes, and started to set about cleaning the home. “Just let me know if you need anything.” With that, he turned away from Peter and headed to the supply closet. Gambit knew not to try anything, for Wade was watching somehow, and Gambit would be damned if he let Peter suffer any more than he had to. “I will get us out of here.” It was a silent promise he made to both he and Peter, and he would find a way to keep it as he set to work cleaning Wade’s hideout.


End file.
